His Delectable Little Witch
by Hogwarts Heroine
Summary: Maybe detention isn't so bad after all, Severus and Hermione hot it up during her detention, who knows where it could lead them? Just a little once shot, all smut - disclaimer inside! Not part of Soulmates, just a side shot


His Delectable Little Witch

Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling, even though its not exactly her style!

_ _ _

Earlier that day…

'Detention Miss Granger, tonight at 10.' he snapped.

It had been the fourth time that lesson that he had seen her whispering Neville instructions to repair his blood replenishing potion, and he was sick of it. It was just an added bonus to see her scowl, her face sad and wistful.

_ _ _

She walked into the dungeon a few minutes early and took her seat, awaiting instructions. Seconds later, the man himself strode in, his robes billowing intrigingly behind him. He took his seat and stared at her, his black eyes lost in her honey eyes.

She sat back in her chair, eyes brushing over her potion teacher's body. She had desired him, loved him, worshipped him even for years. But she had never acted upon her want, and she wondered if she was brave enough now – she was of age, 17. If he wanted her, there was nothing in their way.

He moved closer to the table as he felt himself go rock hard at the sight of her. Gryffindor tie, always sexy, with a tight white blouse that allowed him to see her sexy lingerie, and as his gaze wondered towards her long legs and skirt, he found something that made him gasp outloud. He could clearly see her arse around her matching thong, and it was driving him wild.

He found himself wondering, not for the first time, what she would do if he seduced her, he wondered if she would accept it. Most likely not, but he was a wizard, he could wipe her memory. He shook himself of such thoughts and glared at her, making her squirm in her seat.

'Miss Granger,' he drawled slowly, 'you will be washing out cauldrons tonight. Without magic please.'

She glanced up at him, knowing this wasn't too bad a detention. He had given others far worse before.

'Sir, may I take my robes off in case they get wet?'

'Of course.'

He summoned her a bowl of soapy warm water and sat down to watch her bent over the cauldrons, perhaps he would get another look at those sculpted legs and bum.

She slipped off her robes and slung them over her chair, rolled up her sleeves and set to work on the first one. He stared at her body, her shirt clinging to her curves, and he had to strain to keep himself sane. What would she want with a snarky old git like him?

Meanwhile, Hermione was bent over her third cauldron and was slowly coming to realize that Snape was staring at her. She allowed her mind to wonder, imagining him taking her on his desk. She squeezed her legs together in a poor attempt to hide her arousal.

He wondered what she was thinking, it wouldn't hurt to have a little peek would it? Hang on, is she squeezing her legs together? I don't need legimency to know what that means.

'Miss Granger, it would appear, perhaps, that you are… enjoying, this punishment a little too much.'

She stood up and looked at him like a bunny caught in headlights.

He stood and walked towards her, and tilted his head down to look into her soft, lust filled eyes, his hand gently stroking her cheek.

'Sir, please, I want you.'

He moaned at this revelation and leant down slightly to kiss her gently on her soft lips, whilst she found his arms round his deck and sat herself on the desk. He sought to explore her mouth further, and she allowed him. She tasted divine, of light peppermint and chocolate.

He stood back, and looked at her, his black eyes glazed over with want. He gave her a small smile, and told her to take her seat.

'Miss Granger, it seems that a some what harsher punishment must be given. Come up to my desk.'

She immediately knew what he was doing, and felt her thong get soaked, this had always been one of her fantasies, and now it was coming true.

She walked up to his desk, hips swaying slightly seductively, he almost moaned out loud when she looked up at him with her big eyes.

'Up on the desk,' he motioned, then sat down and slowly started to unbutton her blouse, as he kissed her neck, just enough to slide his hands in and glide them over her sexy body.

'Such a naughty girl Granger,' he growled softly into her ear, making her quiver with anticipation.

He lifted her onto his lap so her head was hanging off the side and her rounded arse was facing towards him on his knee.

'You Miss Granger, are going to learn what happens to you when you're naughty.'

She whimpered, anxious for him to touch her.

He spanked her lightly once or twice to let her know what was coming before pulling up her sexy skirt and spanking more, harder, longer. She bucked slightly, and groaned as he moved his fingertips along her inner thighs, leading up to the thong which covered what he most desired.

'Have you learnt your lesson Miss Granger?'

'Yes, no, yes!' she cried out, enjoying every moment.

Slap!

'What do you call me?'

'Yes sir, please, I need you!'

He looked down at her desperate eyes, and winked.

'You don't need me, you want me, you almost need me, but not quite. On the desk.'

She smiled at him as she slipped onto the desk, biting her lip at the obvious buldge in his trousers. He dropped his pants and exposed his long, fat cock, waiting just for her, already glistening with pre cum.

'Wow,' she whispered, 'can I touch it, sir?'

The innocence in her voice made him harder still, he had hit 9 inches and was still going. This girl was helping him achieve new heights or lengths as the case may be.

She took him into her hand and began to stroke him, whilst he ran his hands around her breasts, kissing her neck. Lightly biting her neck and shoulder as the pleasure grew. He felt his balls tighten, and pulled away.

'I want to be inside of you, come on.'

He clasped her small hand in his, and led her through to his private rooms, and pushing her back on his bed. He slowly stripped off her bra, and ripped off her thong, whilst all she had to strip from him was his shirt, which had been concealing some muscles, she had never expected him to be fit, she pondered as she slowly kissed his chest and licked down his scars. He took her into his arms, and that was when she saw his tatoo, his dark mark. He saw her shocked expression.

'I'll understand if you don't want me anymore, I should have warned you.'

In response to this, she kissed his mark, that war had long ended, and he wasn't even fighting for the bad then. He smirked down at the persistant little witch in his arms, and slowly slid into her, keeping his thrusts controlled, yet slowly speeding up until he was driving into her fast and pulling out slow, ensuring maximum pleasure for both parties.

He slid his hand down her spine, whilst he pushed into her. She was moaning his name, begging him for more, she was so close. He fucked her harder and harder, whilst tenderly kissing her breasts and face, he continued speeding up whilst she screamed her name, until he exploded into her tight heat.

They lay, naked and panting on the bed, both wondering what came next. The answer was secured by Hermione snuggling into his chest and falling fast asleep, he looked down fondly and put his arms around his delectable little witch.


End file.
